


Off To The Races

by lovebites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, dub con, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebites/pseuds/lovebites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has never owned his own body. Since a young age of abuse by his father wasn’t enough to imprint someone else’s hands on him, being kidnapped and being forced to become a sex slave proved that his body was never his. When he’s smuggled away from his previous owners rough hands to a new ones, he didn’t expect to for them to be soft and caring. An emotional roller coaster ends with a choice: to be free or guaranteed death.</p>
<p>~Lana Del Rey inspired One Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off To The Races

Louis held his bruised cheek, letting the water from the water fountain clean away the blood. When he turned around he took a step back in surprise, the swings and slides of the park being blocked by a mans body.  
“Hello love, what happened to your face?” the older man squatted down to Louis ten year old height level.  
Louis gnawed on his bottom lip, “I mustn’t tell.”  
“Did someone hit you?” The man asked carefully reaching a gentle hand to stroke Louis bruised cheek.  
The tears seeped through Louis eyes as he nodded, pressing himself into the mans gentle touch. “My umm… my father did it.”  
“Your daddy?” The man asked surprised.  
“I can’t call him that, he’ll hit me…. Cause—-well he says he doesn’t want me sometimes.” The ten year old babbled shyly as he wiped at his eyes.  
The man sucked on his bottom lip, hungry predatorial eyes scanning the young boys’ body. “Yeah? I bet you I could be better then your father.”  
Louis looked confused, “You can?”  
“Yeah, I’ll feed you, buy you everything you want, give you kisses and love.” The man smiled pulling Louis a little closer to him by his striped shirt.  
Louis stumbled to the mans arms, warmness spreading through him from the affection given to him.  
“You’ll be like a real daddy?”  
“Even better.” The man whispered. He stood up, hitching Louis over his hip. “A master.”  
~~  
Louis stifled a groan through his bitten lips as he felt another forming welt on his back.  
He looked up, wriggling at his hands that were tied up. The tips of his toes skid the ground.  
“Want to get down princess?”  
“No master.” Louis replied weakly.  
“See gentle men. Look how submissive he is.” The man spoke deep and rough.  
Louis shut his eyes tight, memories of a foolish ten year old being stolen away from his home life, which in his defense was shit to begin with.  
“Amazing arse, yeah.” The man, double tapped his bum twice with a rough hand. “He’s good on the eyes too.”  
Louis closed his eyes feeling dizzy from the lack of nutrition he’s had the past couple days when he was spun around to face his crowd.  
Louis looked up, scanning the six or seven men in the room.  
“Chin up.” His master tapped the black whip at his chin. Louis lifted his chin up, looking at his master with pleading blue eyes.  
“His name?” A man spoke up; when Louis looked at him he realized how young he was. His accent, it was…British, well close to it.  
Louis gave the man a small charming smile, even though he looked disheveled.  
“Louis.” His master spoke for him, “Interested?”  
Already making business deals. Of course.  
“I know someone who could be.” The man murmured dark eyes trailing Louis naked body.  
“Give him a feel yeah?” His master smirked. Louis realized that the young well dressed man with dark hair wasn’t alone. Another young man sat next to him, Louis was dazed as he watched the green in the boys’ eyes scan his body hungrily. He leaned over whispering to the darker haired boy who nodded and stood up.  
His master smirked stepping in front of Louis.  
“There’s a fee.”  
Louis bit down a whimper when he heard his stomach growl again.  
The sound of shuffling money being exchanged ringed in his ears before the young boy was up to his face.  
“Is he branded?” He asked the whip now in his hand as he tapped it gently over Louis body.  
Louis was spun around harshly again, feet sliding against the floor uselessly. He felt the latex strings of the whip shuffle at his neck, pushing away hair. A gloved hand touched the bar code that was tattooed in Louis neck. Louis closed his eyes, head lolling down at how helpless he was. How he even ended up here. Tied up to the fucking ceiling of some tent in the middle of Vegas.  
He felt the latex whip give small taps down his back, tapping at his bum once again. “I’ll make sure to make business with you.” The—- Bradford, he was from Bradford!—-Bradford accent spoke again.  
Louis stayed through the humiliation as that crowd left and others came. He was forced to come twice, yelled at, blood and welts forming on his body. It was sick, sick how Louis got off on it. On the humiliation, on the buyers who smirked and gripped at his cock, pulled at his nipples harshly. He cried helplessly when a cock ring was put on him. He pleaded like a little bitch to his master to let him come. He eventually did. By night time he felt the floor with his full weight when he was brought down from his restraints.  
His arms felt like a cloud as he rubbed at his wrists which were scorned with the rope that was tied upon him.  
“Good job. Brought some new costumers, one who wants to see you tomorrow night.” His master patted at Louis hair gently. Oh how Louis kneaded into the touch, nodding submissively to his master.  
“Master?” He asked shyly.  
“Speak.” He granted permission.  
“I promise never to be bad again…” He murmured, curling into the mans body who ran rough dirty hands down his waist.  
“I didn’t want to tie you up baby, but you know I have to when you disappoint customers.”  
Louis nodded, neck tilting when the mans lips placed sloppy kisses down his neck.  
“You hungry baby?” He asked gently, hand going down to unbuckle his pants as he stood up.  
Louis peered up, getting on his knees knowing what was coming next.  
“How bout you eat some cum yeah?” He snarled, grabbing at Louis head roughly brining him down to his cock.  
Louis took it, knowing that he wasn’t going to get fed till the morning, doing as told and pleasing.  
~~  
Louis sighed when he was pushed down the extravagant hallway of the hotel. “Walk faster.” His masters’ henchmen spoke.  
Louis did as told.  
“Here.”  
Louis looked back, following after the men. Stopping at a door numbered 713.  
Two knocks and the door opened. Louis peered through the men’s shoulders as he heard a women’s voice. That familiar noise of money being skidded past thumbs and passed to dirty hands ringed at his ears.  
“Louis.” The women spoke. Louis thought American accents were so pretty. He nodded as he looked at the girl. She was beautiful. She had her hair split down the middle, stopping a little past her shoulders with soft curls. Her big brown eyes seemed warming as the scanned Louis. He did the same, looking at the expensive black dress she wore, along with the diamond bracelets hanging on her wrists.   
“We’ll be right outside the door. Any problems, let us know.” The men pushed Louis roughly into the room. When the door closed, the women walked up to a radio pressing play as romantic music played a little loudly.  
Louis followed when she motioned ‘come here’ with her fingers.  
He inhaled a sharp breath when soft kisses were placed down his neck. “Louis, right?” She asked softly.  
“Yes.” He answered. He was surprised when he was turned around and she felt her hands smoothly stroll down his back, giving his bum a squeeze and pushing away the back of his hair and tugging at the collar of his shirt.  
“Perfect.” She whispered, the American gone from her voice.  
Louis turned around when he felt the women’s presence leave. He blushed as she tapped at her computer, loud porn sounds coming out of the speakers.  
“What are you doing?” He asked when he saw her stand on the bed of the hotel room, jumping to push away the air vent covering. “Louis, you listen and do as I say. Is that clear?” She asked; voice defiantly not American but British.  
Louis nodded because he just wanted to please.  
He walked over to the bed and helped her get up the air vent, and did as told when she motioned for him to do the same. It was dark, but the sudden flash of a phone shone the dark air vent.  
The hotel was so luxurious even there air vents had enough room to let two people sneak in through. Louis yelped when he heard the clatter of another air vent opening falling down what seemed to be an elevator.  
“Follow.” She ordered, crawling away from the air vent to the top of an elevator.  
Louis eyes widened as he did the same, gulping thickly when he looked down the small crack and noticed the deep dark pit it showed through the crack. He couldn’t believe they were on top of an elevator.  
The young women gave a gentle smile, when Louis yelped when the elevator started to move down. She crawled around opening a small opening on top of the elevator. She beckoned Louis to do the same. Louis moved slower then the girl as he watched the inside of Elevator doors pass by him. “You stay silent and follow after me.” She ordered, slipping through the small opening that she opened up.  
Louis did the same and realized he was inside the familiar elevator he came up on to begin with.  
He walked briskly after the girl when they were on the first floor.  
He stayed silent, noticed they were walking past hallways and getting deeper into the hotel. Finally, another door opened and they were outside.  
Louis stopped and noticed they were in what seemed like the back lot of the hotel.  
“Come on.” She spoke, stepping into a black van.  
Louis shook his head, “I have to go back or my master—- my master he’ll be so upset.” Louis spoke worriedly not thinking of his master at all when he slipped away from the hotel.  
“Trust me, I’m not going to hurt you.” She spoke honestly.  
~~  
Louis buckled up as the van drove away from hotel. He looked with wide eyes when food was presented to him, a foot long delicious sandwich. He ate it hungrily, drinking the water that was offered to him. He hasn’t had a proper meal like this in days.  
“Thank you so much, thank you—-ermm,” He stopped not knowing the girls name.  
“Eleanor.” She murmured, taking off all the jewelry she had on and placing it in a purse.  
“Thank you so much for this meal, but where are you taking me? Where am I going?”  
“You speak when spoken too.” Eleanor snapped. “Not whenever you decide too.”  
Louis nodded by nature feeling silly for talking out. His eyes got wider when he realized that Eleanor had a bar code on her wrist, which was hidden away from the jewelry she just took off.  
“You’re just like me.” He whispered in shock. It all reeled in, he wasn’t free. He was being smuggled away from his master probably into a new one.  
Eleanor looked back, glaring at Louis because he spoke not when spoken too. “Yes.”  
Louis gulped and knew to stay silent, not sure of what his punishment could be if he didn’t.  
Louis finished the meal and stayed silent as the black van rode down the bright Las Vegas streets.  
His stomach turned with worry unsure where he was going. He was being stolen was for sure, but where too?  
Louis closed his eyes realizing that his master kept food away from him for four days. That sandwich lasted about three minutes before it was all gone. His mind raced as he thought of his father, the day that he screamed at him for no reason and punched him in the face. Louis ran to the park because that’s where he felt safe, he loved the park. Then he was stolen and at first it was nice. His master did as he promised. Bought him toys, and fed him, and gave him kisses and love. Then things started to change, he started to become sexually active with his master, along with other people. It took Louis a couple months to realize that he was now a sex slave. Whenever he did get spoiled, Louis asked for school books. He taught himself mathematics, history, science until he stopped getting spoiled. By age sixteen he tried running away, that earned a nasty week of being beat.  
He learned never to try to do that again. Now here he was, finally away from those horrible people, but where the hell was he going now?  
Louis jolted away from his thoughts when the door of the van opened again. He followed after Eleanor when she grabbed her purse and stepped out the car.  
“Woah.” Louis said in amazement, they were a little away from air port. A jet waited for them.  
A mother fucking jet!  
“I’m not going.” Louis announced. “You take me back to my master this instant!” His voice rose a little, looking around the empty lot in hopes of his master being just around the corner.  
Eleanor rolled her eyes. “Liam.” He didn’t even realize that the driver of the van stepped down. He held Louis arms by his side tightly as Eleanor brought out a plastic bag with a white handkerchief inside it.  
When she brought the handkerchief out, the first thing she did was place it under Louis nose, and just like that Louis knocked out.  
~~  
“Finally.”  
Louis stirred, rubbing at his eyes lazily till his vision focused on the beautiful girl named Eleanor. Louis jolted awake when memories of recent events flooded his brain. He yelped when he looked out the window to his left and realized he was on the jet he saw.  
“Where are you taking me?”   
“London.” She spoke simply.  
Louis mouth dropped. He was being smuggled to London.  
“Why did you steal me?” He asked warily. “M-master?” He asked unsure.  
Eleanor giggled, and the sound was angelic to Louis ears. “I’m not your master. There is no master; there is Sir but no masters where you’re going. Well, depending on the job you do there might be a master.”  
“So I’m not free…” Louis frowned, god he was so stupid. He could have slipped away from Eleanor and went to the hotel lobby, called the police and he would have finally been free.  
“Of course not. You’re a pretty little prize that Sir was willing to pay.”  
Louis eyebrows rose up, “Sir…is that what you call him? Your pimp?”  
“Our.” Eleanor corrected sharply.  
Louis gulped. “He must be rich…” He looked around the jet and realized there weren’t more then five people the extravagant airline.  
“You could have ran you know…to the police, been free yourself. Sir obviously trusted you enough to do this task of kidnapping me, why—- why didn’t you just run?”  
Eleanor looked up. “Because I didn’t want too. Sir’s respect means a lot, I earned it. I don’t want to go to the police. I’m happy.”  
Louis mouth dropped. “You’re happy being a sex slave?” He scoffed shaking his head in disbelief.  
“You respect me okay? I saved your ass from who ever the hell you call ‘master’.” Eleanor snapped.  
“Yes mam.” Louis said submissively. “Sorry for speaking out.” He murmured.  
“You’re a shiny little jewel. Sir has good taste.”  
“Who’s Sir?” Louis asked shyly.  
Eleanor didn’t respond and faced her book. Louis sighed and fell back into another trance of sleep.  
~~  
Louis is naked again. Of course. He’s facing a mirror. Eleanor is in the corner of the room, holding a phone to her ear.  
“Turn around.” She ordered.  
Louis did as told. Once they were dropped off to another air port, they stepped into a limousine and drove out for a long time. Louis was confused when they came up to a ware house. He looked around and noticed that there was a neighbor hood visible from far away. Then he walked in, was asked to strip and shoved into this room with a mirror.  
Louis was sure there were people watching him from the mirror.  
“Sir wants you bathed. After that you will go in his room and wait for him.”  
~~  
“I can do this myself.” Louis spoke shyly. He was in a tub of warm water, bubbles around him. Two blondes, a boy and girl, were washing him gently. Their roots were dark, but there hair was bright.  
“S’okay.” The girl spoke with a smile, she had the same barcode Eleanor had on her wrist, as well as the boy.  
“You’re pretty.” The other blonde, thick and Irish was his accent.  
“Thanks…” Louis spoke shyly.  
“Stand up a bit love.” The girl as she rubbed down gently Louis back with the sponge.  
“C-can I know your names?” He asked.  
“Perrie.”  
“Niall.”  
Louis remembered the names. Niall beckoned for him to close his eyes when water was poured over his head and his hair started to get shampooed.  
“This is so nice.” Louis relaxed, only to snap his eyes open wide when Perrie started washing at his boy bits.  
“Sir wants you to have the best care.” Perrie murmured, smirking. “He’ll have fun with you.” She winked, of course she would say that when his dick was in her hands.  
“How come I can talk to you guys? You don’t seem as rude as that Eleanor girl.” Louis wondered aloud.  
Niall laughed, “Eleanor and Zayn—I guess they have a higher ranking with Sir, known him the longest. They’re his right hand man and women.”  
“He’s nice though, you seem really tense.” Perrie spoke up, asking Louis to close his eyes so she could pour clean water over his soapy hair.  
“I’m a slave…I’ve been a slave since I can remember. I’ve always been tense.” Louis whispered.  
Perrie and Niall didn’t speak again until the asked him to get out of the tub, rinsing in warm water again before stepping out of the tub. They patted him dry with warm fluffy towels.  
“Here you go Louis.” Perrie spoke up as she draped a robe over Louis. Niall tied it for him tightly around his waist.  
Eleanor stepped in smiling. “Perfect. He’s ready for you.”  
~~  
Louis gaped at the room he was in; the ware house must have been like two mansions into one. The room had rich mahogany furniture with gold tones and beautiful paintings on the wall.  
“You mustn’t touch anything. There’s some dessert for you.”  
Louis turned around, feet feeling the soft carpet as he walked towards the bed.  
“Sit and eat.” She tutted before finally leaving the room.  
Louis sat on the soft bed, smiling when he saw chocolate covered strawberries. This place wasn’t like anything he’s ever been before. If this was some sort of prostitution human trafficking building, he would rate it five stars.  
He moaned in delight at the warm chocolate dripping down his throat along with the sweetness of the straw berry.  
Louis is on the third to last strawberry when the door opens.  
He gulps when he sees a broad tall shadow start to walk into the room, a door closing behind him. Louis drops the strawberry and puts his hand neatly over his lap, realizing that this must have been the Sir everyone’s talked about.  
“You can keep eating.” His voice was low. When he stepped into the light, Louis recognized him. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped. He was the green eyed boy that was at his show.  
“You can talk as well…” The curly haired boy drawled out. He paid no attention to Louis as he began to unbutton his blazer. He didn’t look older then 20 but he was dressed so nice. Expensive, gold watch, his shoes probably more then Louis could count.  
“I- you were at my show.”  
“In Vegas. I was entranced by you and knew I had to have you.”  
Louis breath hitched as the man shrugged off his blazer, lazy in a loose t-shirt and dark tight jeans. God he was a teenager, but fuck he was so hot. He wasn’t old at all like his master. He was all milky skin with snake drawing eyes.  
“Like what you see?” He smirked. Louis gulped nodding.  
Louis eyes widened when the bed dipped lower, showing that he climbed in the bed with Louis as well.  
Picking up a strawberry he held it out for Louis to bite. Louis did as asked, biting into the strawberry.  
Chocolate dripped down his chin slightly, which was soon pushed away by a thumb.  
Louis gasped when he saw the green eyed man suck his thumb clean.  
“I don’t want you to call me Sir, and I sure as hell don’t want you to call me Master.” The dark voice spoke as green eyes met with blue.  
Louis gulped. “Maybe you’re name?” He asked shyly.  
“It’s Harry.”  
That’s such a child name as well! How old is he?  
Louis thoughts were broken when Harry leaned over to feed the rest of the strawberry sweetly to Louis, kissing the chocolate away from his lips. Louis kneaded into the softness, the care. He was being wanted by this boy, who was so fucking hot like a man, but he was so young compared to all the clients Louis’ had before.  
“Good boy.” Harry husked into Louis ear as he patted at his hair.  
Louis bit his lip and reached out to tap Harry gently but cautiously.  
“Yes?”  
“I… I’ve always wanted a daddy.” Louis spoke softly.  
For a second Louis was scared that he was going to be punished until Harry broke out into a grin and for fucks sake there was a fucking dimple on his left cheek.  
“You want me to be your daddy?” Harry asked, large hands grazing down Louis chest past the robe on his shoulders.  
Louis nodded eagerly. “I’ve never had a daddy, not one who ever cared for me…” Louis mumbled shyly.  
“I’ll take care of you baby, you want that?” Harry asked, lips going to Louis neck.  
Louis tilted his head to the side, moaning at the way Harry’s tongue danced on his skin.  
Louis was pushed down on the bed as Harry ordered the robe off.  
Pushing the robe away from his body and dropping it to the floor, Louis flushed in surprise to see his cock almost hard.  
“Good boy.” Harry praised, large hands mapping out Louis body. His fingers burned his sides when the swerved and dipped to the curves of his body.  
Louis pressed himself into Harry’s touch, looking up at Harry with slightly confused eyes. His hands weren’t grimy or rough like he was use to, they were smooth and soft. Harry leaned forward to catch Louis lips in his.  
Louis eyes grew wide in surprised. He blinked a couple times, seeing Harry’s eyes closed as he licked slowly and sweetly into his mouth. Louis whimpered and shut his eyes tight kissing back. Harry’s grip on Louis hip got slightly firmer. He pulled away and trailed hot wet kisses down Louis neck.  
“You’re such a good boy baby.” Harry praised as he let his thumb rake over the spine of Louis cock.  
Louis shivered with pleasure, “I’ll do anything you want me to, daddy.”  
Harry smirked as he stripped of his shirt, showing a broad torso that went on for miles ending in a delectable V which Louis just wanted to lap clean.  
“How bout you show daddy what you can do?” He heard the zip of Harry’s jeans and Louis stood up, dropping from the bed onto his knees into the carpet.  
“Yes daddy.” He mumbled.  
Harry sat at on the edge of the bed and stroked himself in front of Louis.  
“You’re a cockslut aren’t you baby? I saw the way your dick would twitch at the show with every humiliating thing that prick did to you.” Harry referred to Louis old master.  
Louis nails dug onto his thighs as he looked up at Harry. “I want to please you daddy, I’m yours now. Please, please let me suck you off daddy, please.” Louis begged eagerly, his mind being set on wanting to suck Harry dry and pleasing him.  
Harry nodded, and Louis went to stroke Harry twice before his tongue flicking at his slit.  
His precome danced at the tip of his tongue tasting like honey to him as he pursed his lips around the head of Harry’s prick.  
Harry groaned as he his dick started to disappear in Louis mouth.  
“Fuck, baby.” He moaned, hand clutching tightly to feather soft hair on Louis head.  
Louis looked up from his lashes pulling off to look at Harry. “Daddy, please come on my face?” He asked.  
Harry moaned bringing Louis back down to his cock. “Daddy will do what you want baby. Just—fuck, your fucking tongue.” He moaned hand tighten as he shoved his prick forcefully down Louis throat.  
Louis throat burned but he didn’t pull away. His cheeks splotched red over his honey toned skin as he gagged on Harry’s cock.  
God all Louis wanted to do right now was please his daddy. He took all of Harry down his throat, breathing through his nose as tears seeped through his eyes. He looked up at Harry, pulling off when he was pushed away.  
Harry stroked himself hard and fast as he tilted Louis chin up. Louis opened his mouth eagerly.  
That had Harry coming undone on Louis face. Louis swallowed at the bits of cum that fell into his mouth.  
Harry opened his eyes and saw the way Louis eyelashes fluttered as white stained them and dripped slowly down his sharp cheekbones that could cut glass.  
Harry picked up the come from Louis and fed it to him. Louis sucked his finger clean.  
“Good job baby.” Harry cooed, he shuffled further back into the bed and patted for Louis to stay next to him.  
Once Louis was laid down next to Harry, he started stroking him.  
Louis was surprised when Harry was trying to make him come, normally it was always about the customers and himself having to get off later.  
“You swallowed my fucking cock like champ baby. I can’t wait to pound your tight little arse into this fucking mattress, show you how a real man fucks.” He whispered filthily into his ear.  
Louis gasped, cock twitching under Harry’s hand. “Please, daddy please.” He begged, curling his body closer to Harry.  
Harry flicked his wrist, thumb tracing slowly at the slit of Louis cock.   
“You want what baby?” He spoke lowly, voice rough in his ear. Louis back arched off the bed, “I want you to f-fuck me into the mattress daddy.”  
Harry smiled, “I will baby. Don’t worry; I just want to get you off first. You could rest, sleep for hours and then we’ll get to that.” Harry whispered into the shell of Louis ear.   
Wet kisses were added to the side of his head as Harry kept his movements short and quick. His thumb slipped to the under side of his cock and in between his slit again. Louis couldn’t help but come to quick. He hasn’t properly gotten off in ages and Harry’s soothing voice and large hands were enough to make Louis paint his stomach with white.  
Harry cleaned Louis up easily. He stood up to shut off the lights and strip off any remaining clothes.  
Louis felt the bed dip low again and big arms wrap around his waist pulling him close. Harry held Louis close to him, body shielding and protecting him as his leg was thrown over Louis thighs and Louis head was neatly tucked under Harry’s chin. Louis was stiff for a moment before he realized that his was his daddy. His daddy would never hurt him; he even said he’d be here to make Louis feel good.  
Louis sighed and kissed Harry’s skin lightly. “G’night, Daddy.” Louis purred, in which Harry lowered one of his hands to perfectly curve and cup Louis bum with a slight squeeze.  
Louis fell asleep in a matter of minutes. He was exhausted and the bed felt to good on his skin, as well as the warmth and care Harry provided.  
~~  
When Louis woke up in the morning the bed was alone. His mind took a moment to adjust as everything flooded to his brain.  
“You’re awake.”  
Louis startled himself, flinching back when he saw the perky blondes that bathed him yesterday waiting at the end of the bed.  
“Jesus, how long have you been there?” He asked as he regained his scared breath.  
“Two hours.” The Irish shrugged simply.  
“We must bathe you, and then you must get dressed and head downstairs for breakfast. Sir wants to show of his new pet.”  
~~  
Louis was in a pair of shorts along with a baby blue button up that he got to choose from a closet of clothes. He walked behind Niall as Perrie stayed behind him.  
“Sir.” Niall walked into a dining room, Louis and Perrie coming in right after Niall.  
Louis looked at the dining room, one long table set out with extravagant sparkling chandeliers in the ceiling.  
Perrie and Niall skipped to the only two open seats left and sat down.  
Louis frowned, all eyes on him as he didn’t know where he was going to sit.  
“Baby.” Harry called out, having a ‘come here’ motion. Louis spotted him at the very end of the table.  
Louis stayed still, looking wide eyed as he gulped dryly.  
“He said move.” Eleanor snapped.  
Louis blinked rapidly as he shuffled his feet towards Harry.  
Harry smiled at Eleanor, giving a knowing nod.  
Louis stood near Harry, eyes wide as his eyes scanned faces he didn’t recognize.  
“Sit, have breakfast.”  
Louis mouth watered as he looked at all the delicious foods scattered on the table.  
“I don’t have a chair.” Louis mumbled, sounding like a soft whisper.  
Harry extended out his knee and tapped his lap, “Sit.”  
Louis eyes widened, shaking his head no as he took a step back.  
“Sit on daddy’s lap, baby.” Harry spoke calmly as he took a bite of the scrambled eggs.  
Louis looked up at smirking and smiling faces.  
“Is this like a whore house?” Louis blurted out, still standing. His eyes scanned every one in the rooms wrist and realized they were all marked with a bar code.  
Harry shrugged, “I prefer business terms.”  
Louis gulped as he stood standing.  
“You sit or starve.” Zayn glared at Louis for being disrespecting to Harry.  
Louis eyes shuffled down to the ground as he fixed himself on Harry’s lap. Harry hiked him up a little higher, arm wrapping around his waist. “What do you want love?” He murmured in his ear. Just then the table picked up conversation as they all ignored Harry and Louis.  
Louis was still starving, “umm anything’s fine.”  
Harry stabbed the scrambled eggs as well as cutting up a piece of bacon and stabbing that as well on the same fork. “Open up, love.” He murmured.  
Louis mouth opened reluctantly to be fed.  
Harry kept feeding Louis, his fingers brushing over his lips softly whenever he didn’t use a fork.  
“Suck my fingers baby.” Harry murmured as he placed a soft kiss to the back of his neck. Louis did as told, as if there was chip dust on his finger and sucked his fingers clean feeling full after Harry finished two plates. He offered a pieced of bacon when Louis turned his head away.  
“Daddy, I’m full.” He pouted. Harry nodded as he kept kissing the back of Louis neck.  
Louis looked around to see most of the table cleared.  
“Daddy?” He asked his face suddenly paling.  
“Yes baby?” Harry asked, nipping lightly on his shirt covered shoulder.  
“Are you going to make me work?”  
“Work?”  
“Have sex with customers.” Louis explained.  
Harry laughed and shook his head, “Not you, baby. You’re only mine.”  
~~  
Louis never lifted a finger. Perrie and Niall always bathed him, and he hasn’t touched a fork in a while because Harry fed him every day during breakfast, lunch and dinner. Everyone called Louis by his first name, and treated him nicely. He gets to roam around the warehouse/mansion and has met some lovely people. It surprisingly felt like a black market sex slave family. Louis always stayed in their (Harry and his) room whenever customers were in. He had a curfew, to be in the room by nine at night and not to leave till seven in the morning.  
Sometimes it was hard to sleep. Their always was loud music playing when ever the warehouse/mansion was in business.  
Today was a new day with his daddy.  
“Come out baby.” Harry was laying at the edge of the bed, facing the bathroom door as he stroked his cock awake, waiting for Louis to step out of the bathroom.  
Louis flushed as he came out.  
“Such a pretty princess.” Harry smirked as Louis spun around; the tiny skirt was more of a belt as his bum peeked out from behind it. Louis hair was pinned to the side and his lips were lightly tinted pink.  
“D-daddy, its too short.” Louis walked over and sat on Harry’s lap as Harry kissed his worries away.  
He sucked brutally at his collar bones and neck and beckoned for Louis to ‘ride Daddy’s cock with that tiny skirt on’.  
Louis little hands fisted at Harry’s chest as he gasped. “Fuck, such a pretty princess. You’re so fucking hot baby.” Harry groaned as Louis rode him.  
Louis bit his lip, hips lifting.  
“Such a tight little cunt.”  
Louis eyes snapped open as his blush spread down his neck.  
“You like that princess? Like riding your cunt on daddy’s cock?”  
Louis nodded eagerly feeling so turned on by Harry’s filthy mouth.  
“Such a tight cunt baby, fuck me good and I’ll eat you out before bed.”  
Louis moaned happily as he rocked his hips a little faster, head lolling down as Harry’s cock hit his prostate perfectly.  
“Daddy, daddy, daddy.” He whined, grinding down on Harry.  
Harry had a bruising grip on Louis’ hips as he lifted him a little higher to slam down.  
The sound of Louis bum smacking Harry’s thighs as he bounced happily had Harry over the edge. He pulled Louis off of him, and quickly turned them around. He was now straddling Louis chest. He fisted fast at his cock as Louis opened his mouth automatically.  
“Fuck.” Harry cursed as he aimed for Louis mouth, a bit of cum flying to his nose and cheeks.  
Louis swallowed happily, finger poking at the cum that landed elsewhere and sucking it clean again. “Daddy, did I do good? Are you gonna eat me out?” He asked eagerly.  
Harry pulled himself off of Louis chest. “Yes. You want that baby? You want me to lick your pussy?” Harry spread Louis legs apart as he settled down between his thighs.  
Louis whined high in his throat. “Y-yes.”  
“Say what you want.”  
“I- I- Daddy it’s naughty.”  
Harry’s lanky fingers dug into Louis thighs, “Say it.”  
“I want you to lick my pussy daddy.” Louis mewled, and right when he finished his sentence Harry was at it. His tongue darting out to lick Louis already stretched hole. He nipped at the flesh lightly as he licked inside him.  
His tongue darted out and swiveled around the ring of muscles, dipping low and licking inside him.  
Harry loved all the dirty little moans, gasps, and mewls that came from Louis. The pleas of, ‘daddy’ drove him crazy. Louis fisted at his cock as Harry ate him out, sputtering and coming all over himself as he clenched around the kitten licks Harry provided.  
Harry pulled off and cleaned Louis off.  
“Good job princess.” He smirked, as he plopped down to Louis side.  
Louis curled into Harry after wiping himself clean. He curled into Harry instantly. The familiar warmth was the closest thing to any love he’s ever received.  
“Baby, do you want to see a show tomorrow night?” Harry asked as he kissed Louis lazily.  
Louis wished Harry kept sucking on his bottom lip, but knew that he was waiting for an answer. “A show? I didn’t that you did shows.”  
“Yes. Shows and private sessions.”  
Louis nodded, “Sure daddy. I’ll go see a show.”  
~~  
Louis liked the skirt; he kept it on most of the time. People tried teasing by calling him princess, getting a glare from Harry, Zayn and Eleanor. Both, Zayn and Eleanor snapping at anyone who teased Louis too far. Louis bit his lip, his first time out during curfew as he waited outside a door.  
“Go on, Lou.” Perrie smiled as she pushed him a little.  
“He’s waiting for you.” Niall smiled as well.  
The thing about Perrie and Niall was that they were always there. They were there when Louis woke up every morning and they tended to walk him places. They were like body guards, making sure Louis didn’t try to step out of bounds.  
Louis opened the door, stepping in and spotting it was a private room.  
White lights flashed, shining bright on Eleanor who was on a pole.  
Harry turned from his seat and smiled, his dimple denting into his cheek. Louis didn’t understand how the owner of this whole thing could be this kid.   
Louis sat on Harry’s lap, because that’s where he always sat.  
Louis didn’t pay attention to Eleanor when he realized there were two other guys sitting with Harry.  
“Lou, this is Nick and Andy.” Harry introduced.  
Louis flushed as he watched Nick look at the tiny pink tutu that Louis was wearing, his naked chest flushed against Harry to protect him from the wandering eyes. The man was much older, his hair up and clothes looking just as expensive as Harry’s.  
The man next to Nick paid no attention to Louis, instead he watched Eleanor intently.  
His hair was dirty blonde, and his eyes stayed trained on how Eleanor swung around the pole, aimlessly dancing as her eyes were closed lost in her own world.  
“Quite a prize you have there, Styles.” Nick smirked, eyes dropping to Louis lap. “You a princess, babe?”  
Louis blinked up at Nick, not wanting to speak to the man who was looking at him the way his daddy looked at him. Harry was the only one aloud to undress him with his eyes.  
“Baby, he’s talking to you. Be polite.” Harry murmured in his ear, mouth going to gnaw at Louis’ neck.  
“Y-yes.” Louis replied shyly as he tugged his pink tutu, matting down the ruffles.  
Nick chuckled as he brought his hand forward to touch Louis’ thigh.  
“May I?” He asked, looking between Harry and Louis waiting for permission.  
Louis looked at Harry wide eyed.  
“It’s up to you baby.” Harry whispered in Louis ear, eyes dark as he watched Nick and Louis.  
Louis nodded his head, not because he wanted too, but because Harry gripped at his side a little harder. It was a small sign that Harry did whenever he wanted Louis do something.  
Nick smirked as he placed a pale hand on Louis toned thigh. He rubbed gently at first; fingers skimming just a bit pass his tutu.  
Louis went to wriggle away when Nick tried going further but Harry held him tight by the waist. “You said he could touch, let him baby.” Harry murmured darkly in his ear.  
Louis shook his head, not wanting to be touched by anyone else’s hands that weren’t Harry’s.  
Harry’s fingers bruised his hip as his other hand went to wrap around his waist roughly. “I said let him.” Harry roughed in his ear. Louis bit down on his whimpers as he stayed still for his daddy.  
~~  
Louis looked up through his lashes up at Nick, glaring at the man to drop his hand. Nick smirked and dropped his hand from the feather light hair.  
“He’s good.” Nick complimented.  
Harry pulled at Louis’ chin, a pop coming from Louis cheeks when he pulled away from Nick’s cock.  
“Suck at daddy now baby.” Harry murmured, in which Louis did. He eagerly lapped up at Harry’s cock.  
Louis reached out and began stroking Nick’s spit slicked cock. He was aching hard under his tutu but his hand stayed anywhere other then himself. His daddy liked seeing Louis touch other men; he went mad when he began to suck Nick off.  
Nick groaned in ecstasy as he lifted his hips into Louis fist.  
Harry tangled lanky fingers into Louis hair. “Good job, princess.”  
Louis looked up at Harry, trying his best not to cough when the head of Harry’s dick pushed at his throat.  
Harry pulled Louis off to breathe. Louis soon brought his hand up to stroke Harry at the same beat he was doing with Nick.  
Harry petted at Louis hair, smirking down at how submissive and perfect Louis was.  
“So fucking hot, on your knee’s for us.” Harry drawled, nails scraping at Louis jaw line.  
Louis whined and keened himself onto Harry’s touch.  
Louis realized that this was a thing for Harry, watching other people touch Louis and Louis doing the same, it turned him on. Louis didn’t quite like it but he was on his knee’s regardless wanting to please, because that’s all he ever did.  
~~  
Louis tugged at the leather collar around his neck, feeling it a bit uncomfortable.  
Harry smirked as he tugged Louis roughly by the collar.  
“Daddy, its uncomfortable.” He whined.  
“Don’t be such a little bitch.” Harry growled, man handling Louis easily with the collar around his neck.  
Louis cock twitched at the word. Harry smirked as he yanked roughly at Louis nipples.  
“You like it baby? Like being called a little bitch? Like being degraded? You’re my little slut aren’t you, an attention whore.” Harry husked in his ear.  
Louis breathed roughly, knowing he did. He loved humiliation. He loved when the joke was past far fun and turned to cruel, he got off on it.  
Harry smirked as he squeezed a little to tight on Louis cock to the point it didn’t feel good.  
“Ouch, daddy s-stop.” Louis was crying, in tears from the welts of the way Harry’s nails dug into his skin to pinch and yank at him.  
“Don’t be a little bitch. Stop being a stupid cunt.” He cursed in his ear, tugging roughly at his red painfully hard cock.  
Louis vision blurred from the tears and the pain. Shouting in agony when Harry’s nails scraped painfully up his length, it hurt too much but just enough where Louis was seconds away from coming from all the pain.  
“Ow!” He cursed when Harry bit at his neck, knowing he drew blood when he heard Harry spit.  
The leather of the collar rubbed at Louis raw bite mark. “Come for me. Come for me like the little submissive bitch you are.”  
Louis cried loudly as he did, coming all over Harry’s hand. His tears passed down his neck and burned at the flesh that was probably bleeding.  
Right when Louis finished coming Harry pooled him into his arms and praised the boy.  
“Such a good boy for daddy.” He kissed his worries away till Louis was all sniffling snores and breathy whines when he finally fell asleep.  
~~  
Louis pointed at the strawberries, mouth opening up when Harry dipped them in chocolate and fed them to him. “Messy.” He murmured, thumb dabbing at his chin and sucking the chocolate of his thumb.  
Louis pouted, “Sorry daddy.” He murmured.  
Harry looked over at Zayn and frowned.  
“Let me see your arm, Zayn.”  
Zayn held out his arm, confused as he dropped his fork.  
Harry took Louis arm and compared them. “You’re turning pale.” Harry murmured as he dismissed Zayn’s arm.  
Louis looked confused, “I’m always indoors…” He said like it was the most obvious thing ever. His old master let him go out to find work so maybe that’s how Louis stayed a pretty golden color.  
“Niall.” Harry snapped, dragging the blondes’ attention to him.  
“Yes sir?” He asked.  
“Take Louis sun bathing tomorrow.” He ordered. “I want you golden and perfect again.” Harry murmured into Louis ear.  
Like the skirts, Louis grew accustomed to the collar. It was sort of a way that showed that Harry owned Louis now. It covered up his fading tattoo from his previous owner.  
Louis smiled at the thought of seeing the sun on his skin and the fresh air.  
Louis opened his mouth again when Harry fed him another strawberry. He loved being pampered and spoiled by Harry, for a pimp Harry always found time for Louis.  
Louis was his little jewel that he kept for himself. He kissed Louis, gave to his every need and want.  
Louis pointed to the grapes and Harry smiled as he fed him the grapes.  
“Stop nipping.” He scolded when Louis bit down to early on Harry’s fingers. Louis gulped and murmured an apology.  
Whenever breakfast, lunch or dinner came around was when Louis felt how close everyone was. It was thirty or so branded wrists down the long table that homed at this warehouse. (Or whorehouse.) Each that seemed content with living here, like selling their bodies for sex wasn’t horrible. Louis thought it was Harry. He made it comfortable for everyone. He still didn’t understand how the boy was technically a millionaire. He owned a fucking jet for Christ sake. A mansion/warehouse, and enough money to cater to his workers and Louis needs. It was ridiculous. Maybe Harry was well known for his business. It was a tricky black market business but he managed it with a half lipped smirk and did his job everyday. How did he end up in this world?  
Louis thoughts were cut off when Harry tried feeding him again but he was to full so he turned his head away.  
~~  
Louis was bouncing up and down as he held a towel on his arm. Niall was walking next to him. “Those board shorts are ridiculous.”  
“Daddy likes them. He says that it makes my arse look nice.” Louis tutted proudly.  
Niall rolled his eyes as he limped next to the boy, holding sunscreen lotion on his right hand.  
“Why are you limping?” He asked with a frown as Niall led him around the warehouse/mansion to places he’s never been before. Louis was ecstatic to finally get his tan back.  
“I got a bad knee. It’s right down dingy on me, but ‘s not to bad.” Niall shrugged. “Got myself loads of knee braces so I’m good to go.”  
“Go to a doctor.” Louis suggested.  
Niall laughed, “Cant. First, because of this,” He pointed at his wrist tattoo. “And second, Sir buys a doctor when needed but this isn’t so bad. It’s whatever.” He shrugged.  
“What’s wrong with your wrist tattoo?”  
Niall looked at him confused. “It shows that I’m in human trafficking, which last time I checked is illegal. That’s how most people claim their workers. That’s how Harry does too. That’s why he buys private doctors. Had to when one of our girls got pregnant.”  
Louis jaw dropped, “Who?”  
“Dunno, she ended up being traded off for money. But now Harry has girls either on the pill or you know get there tubes tied.” Niall said the last part awkwardly unsure how that worked for women. “He lets them choose though, and warns them that if they get pregnant their forced to get abortions.”  
Louis jaw dropped. “O-oh…wow that’s awful. It’s not his body—-  
—He has a business Lou. He’s not an angel, and defiantly not the devil. But you know, gotta do what you gotta do.” Niall shrugged as he opened up a back door.  
Louis thoughts were cut off when he jumped with excitement as he felt the fresh air seep up his nostrils and the warmth of the sun bat at his skin.  
“C’mere. Sir says I have to put this on you so you don’t burn.”  
Louis pouted but let Niall slip on a sheer coat of the sunscreen before he’s a giggling mess outside.  
It’s simple, dirt with a slight grass covering. Huge backyard, or back lot. He could see a distant forest and then the city right behind it. It was at least three miles away. How could Harry own a business three miles away from the city? It would be so easy to get caught.  
Louis was running around in his shorts picking a spot a little farther away from Niall to lay the towel down. He looked back and saw the blonde leaning against the building.  
It hit him like a freight train. Niall was a good distance from him and it only looked like three miles. Louis could run. He could be free, run to the city, beg for a cop, for attention till someone listened and he was safe and away from it all. Away from being anyone’s property, away from the black market world, away from the pain and finally be his own person. Niall had a bad knee and it’s not like he could run after him, and by the time he called for someone Louis would be half way there. His heart beat picked paced as he began skipping like was at first, adrenaline busting through his veins. Then he went for it.  
He began sprinting away from Niall and the warehouse. He heard it, heard the way Niall hollered for him.  
Louis could barely register his words as the wind swept through his hair.  
He was so close to freedom.  
Then the wind was knocked out of him as he fell to the ground. He screamed in paining as his hands clenched at the collar on his neck.  
It burned him, it was a tingling sensation going through his body. He scratched as his limbs gnawed and scratched at his neck, becoming the torture device to get off of him. It shocked him as it burned at his neck and seared through his body. The pain was to much, and when Louis opened his eyes he blacked out.  
~~  
Louis woke up, a week hand lifting up to shield the sun from his eyes.  
“He’s awake.” He heard a soft voice speak.  
Louis had to blink several times and took a moment to take in his surroundings.  
He was naked, and was still outside. He went to move but was stopped by a tug of his neck. He turned to see was leashed to a pole.  
Louis looked up to see Harry, face furious. His nostrils flared and his glare made Harry look down at the ground.  
Eleanor and Zayn were behind him and Niall was behind them biting at his bottom lip.  
“You know that pretty little collar around you, baby.” He spat venomously as he crouched down to Louis height.  
Louis gulped as he looked down not meeting Harry’s eyes. “Not only does it have a tracking device, it’s sort of like a shock collar that dogs wear when they’re not suppose to go out of bounds from their house.” Harry explained.  
Louis looked up, now understanding why he stopped running and the horrible pain that the collar gave him.  
“You want to act like a little bitch and try to run away, fine. You’ll get treated like one.” Harry stood up as he glared down at Louis with disgust.  
Louis shook his head, “Daddy,” he roughed out, voice dry from the lack of hydration. He then wondered how long he’d blacked out for.  
“Don’t fucking call me that.” Harry snapped, eyes black as he glared at Louis. “Daddy’s upset with you, princess,” He snarled, mocking Louis cruelly.  
That’s how it happened. That’s how Louis ended up being tied up and left outside, naked and cold. One day it even rained and he was still out there. Niall or Perrie would come out to drop a bowl of water and drop off a small portion of either bread or fruits. Somedays he wouldn’t even get fed. Louis was coughing, as he curled himself tight into a ball, fifth day into the horrible torture of being put outside.  
He was informed by Niall who was barely aloud to talk to him when he brought strawberries that Harry would be gone for a couple days on a business trip and that when he came back was when he would decided to bring Louis back in or not.  
~~  
Louis was scratching at his ankles, getting bitten by insects a lot since being out. His nails dug bluntly at the red bumps on his ankles sighing as he relieved the awful pain.  
He heard the door open and his eyes snapped to the faces that came out. It was mostly everyone from the house, he gulped worriedly as he saw the familiar face he knew by name and some people he knew but never really talked too. The last person out was Harry.  
Louis sat up as he smiled hoping Harry would untie him.  
“A little eager aren’t we.” Harry drawled as he walked over to Louis.  
Louis sat up a little straighter. “I’m so sorry daddy, I’m sorry for being bad. I’m sorry, I promise to never be bad again, I’m sorry, daddy, please forgive me, please, please, please daddy.” Louis begged as he looked up at Harry.  
Harry looked bored as he rolled his eyes. Louis looked back at everyone who just stared at them. Harry whistled and Zayn and Eleanor walked over.  
“You want to make daddy happy?” He asked innocently.  
Louis nodded eagerly as Eleanor squatted down by Louis side.  
“You’re going to take daddy’s cock, make it nice and big so I can fuck you.” Harry smirked when Louis’ eyes went wide and he turned back to look at everyone who was just staring.  
“You like it right, you like every ones eyes on you. That’s what you were planning to do right? Leave, beg for some attention so someone could notice and keep you safe?” Harry stepped forward as he worked on the zipper of his trousers.  
“You were fucking safe with me.” He said possessively. “And you took me for granted.”  
Louis shook his head, tears welling up on his eyes. “No, daddy I-I’m sorry.”  
Eleanor gripped at Louis hair, “Stay still.” She growled as she stood on her knees, making Louis do the same.  
Harry pulled his cock out, it was slightly hard.  
“Open up.”  
Louis didn’t even have time to open his mouth before Eleanor dug her nails into Louis cheek and forced his mouth open.  
Coughing, Louis tried pulling away when Harry’s soft cock was pushed into his mouth.  
“Stay still.” She growled again, yanking his head to stay in place.  
“Suck. You’ve done this a million times, the least you could do is get it right.” Harry snapped, his fingers going to the top of Louis head to grip at his hair while Eleanor’s fingers were on the back of his head.  
Louis took a sharp breath while Harry’s soft cock was in his mouth before he began sucking. He felt it twitch and fatten up in his mouth, slurping at it sprung up quickly.  
Louis heard Harry whistle again and Zayn nodded as he walked around him and squatted down in front of Louis.  
“Suck.”  
Louis looked confused but Zayn’s lanky fingers were prodded in his mouth, along with Harry’s cock.  
Louis coughed at the intrusion which just made Eleanor’s grasp on his jaw a little tighter.  
Zayn pulled his fingers away when they were wet enough, he shuffled behind Louis and spread his thighs apart.  
Louis eyes shut tightly when he felt one finger shove into him. He hasn’t been touched for days and the mere slickness of the spit wasn’t enough.  
Louis eyes went red when Harry gripped at his head and began fucking into his mouth shamelessly. He coughed and tried prying himself when the head of his cock went past the back of his throat.  
“Take it like the bitch you are, Louis.” Eleanor smirked as she kept Louis grip on his head tight.  
Louis tried breathing through his nose and tried to gasp for air but it was physically impossible with Harry shoving his cock down his throat. He felt dizzy, his mouth burning from the stretch as well as his jaw aching. His blinked down the tears as he coughed again Harry only pulling away to let Louis breathe when he made a noise that motioned that he was going to throw up.  
Louis looked up at Harry pleadingly. His cheeks glistened with tears and his face was splotched red, Eleanor’s nails indented on his cheeks with dots of blood peering from each indent.  
He inhaled a sharp breath when Zayn added two more fingers, fingering Louis with three fingers.  
Harry looked down at Louis, at how wrecked he looked. How dirty he looked as well and thinner he appeared, like when he first saw him in that tent in Vegas.  
Zayn and Eleanor stood up and walked back with everyone else as Harry walked behind Louis, feet tapping by his knee’s to spread his legs further apart.  
Louis groaned when he felt the back of Harry’s suede shoes on his back, pushing him down on the ground. He kept himself up right on his arms, head lolling helplessly down as he sniffled down his tears.  
“Look up, baby. Look at everyone who’s watching for you to be fucked.”  
Harry dropped to his knee’s behind Louis and yanked at his hair so Louis looked up at the pile of people by the door of the warehouse.  
“Bite the back of your hand because I’m going in raw babe.” Harry cooed in an overly sweet whisper to the back of Louis ear.  
Louis screamed in pain when Harry shoved himself in. He wasn’t slick at all and it burned him, but he felt his dick twitch regardless because Harry knew what he was doing. He was taking the joke past fun into something cruel.  
Louis soaked it up, becoming easily hard with each rough burn to his prostate. Harry’s hand stayed tightly on his head, the yanks and pulls causing a headache to him.  
Every sound of Harry’s thighs and balls smacking to the back of Louis bum, burned him with more pleasure. It wasn’t like anything they’ve had before, of course they’ve been a bit rough a couple times but this was past rough and into anger. Revenge, almost. Harry wanting revenge on Louis, for him trying to run away.  
Louis was sure he was bleeding, he cried in pain as Harry manhandled him. Obviously seeking his own pleasure and not caring about Louis. Louis arms trembled under him as he fell to the ground. He sobbed as both of Harry’s hands burned his hip, pounding him into the ground ruthlessly.  
He didn’t even realize he came till Harry cackled loudly calling him a filthy slut. Louis eyes were blurred with tears, gasping for something to fill his lungs. Light headed from the lack of nutrition and the abuse to his body.  
Harry came inside of Louis. He road out his orgasm with shallow thrusts into the boys’ ass. He groaned as he sat up, zipping up his pants. Louis curled himself into a tight ball as he kept sobbing quietly. Harry grunted, pushing past everybody and going back inside.  
“Niall, Perrie.” Zayn snapped his fingers as if the two blondes were waiters. The two came over obediently. “Wash him.” He ordered, Eleanor already gone as she led everyone back inside the warehouse.  
Louis head lolled to the side as Niall easily picked him up, now lighter from the lack of food.  
~~  
Louis was once again in the warm tub. Soft bubbles cascading his body as Perrie held Louis hand in hers, a pointy object that really hurt swiping the dirt under his nails away.  
Niall had just finished washing his body for the third time, drowning out the tub water twice to get him clean again. Louis was so tired his eyes never opened during the bathing, just doing as told when they asked him to get up or move.  
When he heard the door open, he recognized Harry’s voice as he excused Perrie and Niall away.  
Louis opened his eyes when Harry grabbed the sponge Niall had and began dabbing at his chest.  
“I’m sorry.” He croaked out, looking at Harry with pleading eyes.  
“Why.” It wasn’t a question, more of a demand as to wanting to know.  
Louis looked down as the bubbles began popping away. “I wanted to be free. It was just so easy… I could have left, owned my own body for once.” He didn’t realize he was crying till Harry swiped his thumb under his eye.  
“I shouldn’t have left. I’ve never really owned it regardless. It’s never been mine.” He mumbled softly.  
Harry cupped Louis chin and pulled him in for a soft kiss. “You’re mine. I thought I was enough? I tried giving you everything you’ve wanted. I gave a safe shelter, food—-was it the sex?” He questioned himself.  
Louis eyes widened as he saw how truly young Harry was when he asked that. He shook his head quickly. “No! The sex was great, all of it was. Thank you for all of it. I was just being selfish and greedy.” Louis shuffled closer as the water splashed over the edge of the tub.  
Harry kissed him softly. “Are you okay?” He asked, hand going under the water to rub at his thigh.  
Louis nodded, pressing himself closer to Harry. “Just stings a bit.”  
“You were bleeding…” He whispered. “I should have let Zayn, prep you a bit longer.” He mumbled to himself.  
Louis gave a soft smile. “I promise never to leave you, daddy. I’ll be a good boy. I promise. I’m sorry.”  
Harry smiled softly, kissing Louis softly, standing up to get a towel. Louis winced when he stood up in the tub, but soon melted into Harry’s touch as he wrapped the towel around him. He hooked his arm under the bend of Louis’ knees and carried him bridal style.  
Louis rested his head on Harry’s shoulder because the embrace he missed dearly missed him just as much.  
~~  
They had sex again that same night. It burned just enough for Louis to enjoy it. It was still a discomfort but he couldn’t think about that when Harry kept whispering sweet things to his ear.  
Harry told Louis he loved him for the first time. He was close while rocking gently into the boy, a soft inaudible whisper of ‘I love you,’ left his lips. Louis heart fluttered and raced as he replied with a, ‘I love you too, daddy’.  
That was the first of many nights when they made love.  
It was them becoming one, rocking gently into each other. Each, just as clingy and deep in love with the other.

~~  
Louis winced, breaths coming out short as he shook his head, multiple times.  
“Stop. Stop, stop.” He begged, tears falling from his eyes.  
Zayn was under Louis who was weakly holding himself up with his arms as Harry was on top of him.  
Harry kissed the back of Louis’ neck softly. “You can take it.” He whispered, pushing himself in a little deeper into Louis.  
Louis gasped for air, Zayn already fully inside him and Harry half way.  
It felt like he was being split in half, he was so full it physically hurt.  
Louis cried roughly, head ducking down on Zayn’s neck.  
The darker haired boy soothed his sides softly. “Listen to what Harry’s saying, you can take it.” He cooed.  
Louis arms gave out as he passed out from the pain, falling on Zayn, Harry attempting his best to hold him up.  
“Is he out?” He asked a little worried.  
Zayn nodded. “Lil drugged out.” He murmured, achingly hard in the boys tight arse.  
Harry’s and Zayn’s voice sounded distant as his body felt numb, eyes half lidded once Harry slipped himself fully in.  
It was almost as all the pain left, when he was half conscious. Blissed out as both boys created a rhythm for themselves.

 

Louis whole body was numb as he let the boys use him for their sexual needs. This is what Louis was good at, giving people their needs. Pleasing people, that’s all he ever wanted to do.  
~~

The times that Harry was soft and caring with Louis, wasn’t that rare, but it was special.

Harry was slowly rocking into the boy, soft wet kisses being places against the sharpness of Louis cheek bones, something Harry adored.

“So beautiful, kitten.” He praised, lips going to Louis vibrating throat which was making high pitched mewls.

“God, right there daddy.” Louis legs were tight against Harry’s hips, moaning loudly into the humid air. He felt the soft surges of his pre-orgasm hit him, shivering when Harry’s lips began suckling at his nipple.

“So tight.” Harry groaned, tongue flicking over the awakening nub.

Louis nodded, walls clenching around Harry as the head of his cock rubbed deep against his prostate.

“Only tight for you.” He breathed out.

Harry placed soft, large hands against Louis side, rubbing soothingly into his hips as he picked up pace. One hand flying up to be placed above his head, putting most of his weight up as he rocked into the boy.

“Stroke yourself, baby.” Harry grunted out.

Louis shook his head, toes curling as he ignored his tight red cock, leaking all over his tummy.

“No, daddy. Want to come from just you.” He hiccupped, eyes rolling to the back of his head as his legs fell to the side, spreading wide like a slut. “Right there, I’m gonna come soon daddy.” Louis warned, hips meeting up with Harry’s thrust so he could go in deeper.

Harry moaned at the sight of Louis spread wide for him like such a slut.

Louis eyes widened, “Daddy,” He breathed out in a high pitched moan, coming all over his tan tummy.

Harry smeared the white in Louis stomach, rocking into him as he brought his come slicked finger to Louis mouth, the boy sucking greedily at the digit. Harry lasted a couple more minutes, the suckling at his already clean finger becoming to much as he came inside the boy.

“Fucking perfect.” He praised.

 

~  
~  
~

~

Louis could not hear anymore. He was deaf; all he saw was Harry’s red frantic eyes and Eleanor pulling at his arm. His vision started becoming blurred, tears clogging both his and Harry’s eyes.  
He snapped away from the claw like grip, running to Harry, ignoring the screams and noises around them.  
“No! I’m not leaving you.” Louis cried.  
“Louis, you listen to me. You do everything Zayn and Eleanor ask you too. You have to go, I’ll be back. I’ll be by your side again.” He rushed out, snapping his collar off, the leather falling to the floor roughly.  
Louis was yanked away from Harry, lips not even meeting his as he heard the heavy footsteps beginning to come from the stairs.

 

Louis didn’t know how it happened. He didn’t understand how the largest corporate police in England found their warehouse. Of course it was a couple miles away from a city but it was a small one. He grew cold when he found out that himself along with whoever else could had to go through and underground escape route, in which left leaving Harry behind. Louis didn’t understand why the boy had to stay behind but he was burning up his office. A room Louis had never been into before.

He locked the door when he threw the light match into the gasoline drenched room.  
“GO!” He yelled at Louis, and that’s when Louis mind clicked with his body. He began running, following after Eleanor.

When he turned back he saw it, he saw the squad at the tip of the stairs. Police grabbed Harry and cuffed his hands behind his back. Louis stifled down a whimper as he crawled through a hole at the very end of a wall in a hall.

~~

Louis shivered, eyes strained and red as he sat down on a couch. The whole room was quite.  
The escape route led to an abandoned house which they were all inside at the moment in.  
Zayn and Eleanor were mumbling to each other, guns in hands as they ordered people around.  
Niall and Perrie sat beside him, looking tired and scared just like himself.  
Louis eyes scanned the room and noticed that only around fifteen people were in the room, not the thirty that the mansion whore house, housed.  
“Listen up.” Zayn spoke up, the trigger of the gun clicking, meaning it was ready to shoot.  
Louis grew cold, looking up at the boy.  
“Fourteen mother fuckers thought they would be slick by taking this chance to run away.”  
The last member of the fifteen that weren’t in the room was Harry. Louis ducked down, tears seeping into his eyes.  
“If you even think about running, we will shoot you. I don’t care who you are, or how close I am to you. You’re Harry’s property, and we will get him back.”  
Louis looked up, being the only one to speak.  
“How?” He demanded to know.

~~

The news of a Harry Styles, a multi billionaire pimp, who owned one of England’s most known whore house. He was being charged with human trafficking, and is known as the England’s youngest master mind criminal.

Louis looked up, eyes cold and tired as he looked at Harry through a glass.  
His blood was pumping, sweaty palms rubbing against his pants as Harry looked around.

Zayn, Eleanor, Niall, Perrie, and Liam were along the row of people. All of them talking to random criminals, at the jail where Harry was being housed at.

They had a plan to help him escape. They were all pretending to be college students, working on a project which involved interviewing criminals.  
Eleanor squeezed his thigh, and that was the signal. He ducked down, the lights going off, and a rickety of guns going off began. He covered his ears as the loud pops ringed through his ear drums. Rattling his bones as adrenaline making him feel numb. When the lights turned on, Louis stood up, ignoring the guards bodies that were on the ground.  
Eleanor came in front of him, pointing the gun at the clear glass, popping three bullets before it shattered.  
Harry slipped out, accepting the gun that Louis gave to him. The criminals that peeked up from where they ducked down as well, saw the chance for a get away but Harry shot them down at the knees or ankles before running out with everyone else.  
Louis laced hands with Harry’s as they followed after Zayn, Eleanor behind them, and Niall and Perrie on either side of them. Liam shooting people down from behind Eleanor and Zayn shooting people in front. Harry clipped anyone who got to close for comfort.  
Louis eyes widened as he saw when people fell down clutching their knees or ankles in agony.

By the time they made it outside, they were running out of bullets. A black SUV pulled up. Everyone climbing in and Liam not even closing the door fully before it floored out.

“Fuck.” Harry groaned, dropping the gun and clutching his shoulder.  
Louis eyes widened even more as he saw Harry’s shoulder bleeding.  
“Shit, they got you.” Zayn slipped his jacket off, putting pressure to the wound.  
“It’s probably shattered in there.” Harry growled.  
“We need to go to the hosipital.” Louis piped up worriedly.  
Harry shook with laughter. “And get sent back to jail?” He shook his head. “I’ve got someone, don’t worry love.” He kissed Louis sweaty forehead softly.

~~

Once the car stopped, every one slipped out of the car.

Louis looked as everyone ignored him, all going to the rest of the people who stayed at the house. Harry groaned in pain as Zayn added more pressure to his blood drenched jacket. “The doctors coming.” He reassured.

Louis took a couple steps back.  
He didn’t have a collar on him and no one had anymore ammo. Everyone would be too tired to chase after him if he ran.  
He took another step back and met eyes with Harry when Harry turned around.  
Harry shook his head in disbelief.  
“Run.” He spoke. Every one grew quite as they turned to look at Harry, and then turn to see what he was looking at.  
“Run.” He said a little louder, wincing at the pain in his shoulder.  
Louis looked awestruck at what he was saying.  
“Run away. I’ll let you. If you want to leave, no one is going to stop you.”  
Louis mouth dropped a little at that.  
“But let me tell you this, if we cross paths again. We’ll kill you.” Harry growled, eyes black with truth.  
“You can run, and pray that you never meet with us. Because we aren’t going to chase after you, but I swear to god if my eyes ever fall upon you ever again, I will kill you.”  
Louis blood ran cold, shaking his head as he took two steps forward towards Harry. He saw the pain in Harry’s eyes and even heard it in his voice. The boy was giving him his chance for freedom, letting him leave if he wanted. But that would leave Harry heart broken, thus if Louis ever did truly see Harry again, he would kill him, so he could feel the pain of how Louis walked out on him. Louis never wanted that pain, he didn’t want to leave Harry either, no matter what his brain told him. His heart told him to stay.  
“No, daddy, no. I want to stay.” He whimpered.  
Harry nodded and turned around and stepped inside the house. Louis following right after.

~~

A tan pudy finger ran across Harry’s scarred shoulder.  
He blinked softly at the boy whos arms were around him.  
“I cant believe you let yourself get caught. What if the plan failed and we all got caught?” He whispered.  
Harry shook his head. “Everythings fine…They think I’m dead. We all are.” He kissed Louis softly.

Liam drove the car off a cliff which crashed and burned, the police finding it later and naming it the getaway car which Harry stepped into. Deeming the boy and anyone who was inside it, dead.  
“Just needed it. A lot of people now think I’m dead, which leaves a lot of people who don’t like me out of my hair… Like your previous owner.” He whsispered.  
Louis eyes widened. “You’re the one who called the police.”  
Harry smirked, nodding his head.  
“For me? Just so my old master thought you were dead? D-daddy.” He said exhasperated.  
Harry kissed him lovingly. “Shut up, baby. Really want to fuck you right now.” He smirked again, nipping softly at Louis shoulder.  
Louis eyes fluttered shut, nodding in agreement. “Really want you to fuck me too.”

Fin.


End file.
